


Tenuous Alliance

by strippernamedequality



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippernamedequality/pseuds/strippernamedequality
Summary: If the throne room scene had ended a little differently...





	Tenuous Alliance

“You come from nothing. You’re nothing.”

  
Rey winced at this. More than the words, it was the truth that cut her—and the way he said it, as if it were so obvious, as though it didn’t matter.

  
“But not to me,” he added, more quietly. He took a step toward her, pulling the glove off his right hand. “Join me.” He reached out his now bare hand, offering it to her as she had him back on Ahch-To. Rey hesitated. Ben took another step towards her and placed his hand lightly on her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch. He leaned in and breathed, “Please.” She could feel his breath on her face when he said it. She opened her eyes, preparing to reply, just in time to see him close his eyes and brush his lips lightly against hers, his mouth slightly open.

  
She tensed for a moment, and Ben pulled back, opening his eyes. “Rey—” he began, but she cut him off, taking one step closer, closing the little space remaining between them, and kissed him, pushing her fingers into his hair to pull him close. He returned her kiss, so different from the tentative brush a moment ago, and wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing their bodies together.

They finally parted, breathing fast and ragged, but did not let go of one another. “We have to get out of here,” breathed Ben. Rey had forgotten the carnage around them, but nodded and stepped out of his embrace. Ben took her hand and led her to Emperor Snoke’s escape craft. She stepped in first. Ben took one last look at what remained of his former master, and stepped through the door as Rey took the driver’s seat.

They made their departure in silence. Once they were well clear of the decimated First Order fleet, Rey engaged the autopilot and turned to face Ben.

  
“You never answered me.” His eyes burned into hers, and she once again got the sense that he could read her thoughts without the Force. She suddenly found the beacon on her wrist extremely diverting, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

  
“I would have thought my actions were quite clear,” she finally said, feigning confidence and turning toward the controls again, though there was no need. He caught her arm so that she had to turn back and face him.

  
“I doubt that whatever feelings you have for me would be enough for you to abandon the resistance so easily.”

  
“I did too,” she replied ruefully.  
He brushed a stray hair from her forehead and pressed his finger under her chin so she would meet his eye. A tear rolled down her cheek. “I’m sorry,” he said. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, “I’m sorry,” again.

She was overwhelmed by his closeness. It made her feel like she was made of electricity. Every spot where their bodies touched, however innocent, throbbed with the current. She reached up and brushed her thumb across his lower lip, creating more sparks inside her and he shivered under her light touch, closing his eyes. She surveyed his handsome face, no less so from the terrible scar she had inflicted on him. She went to run her finger along it, and he winced. “That’s still tender.”

Rey said nothing, but stepped back from him, holding his gaze, and slowly removed one gauntlet after the other. Ben took a step toward her, but she took another step back and nodded at his remaining glove. Catching on, he hastened to remove it and tossed it aside. Without breaking eye contact, Rey unclasped her belt and let it drop to the floor. Ben followed suit.

  
She reached down to remove one boot, and stumbled as she lifted her knee to reach it. She blushed furiously, but Ben solemnly knelt in front of her and relieved her of her boots. Even on his knees, he was nearly as tall as she was. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her breasts, breathing her in. She returned his embrace and kissed the top of his head.

  
He stood without letting her go, and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the garish red cover and kicked off his boots with more grace than she had managed. He stood upright and gazed at her on the bed, battle worn and partially undressed. He had imagined this scenario nightly, but could hardly believe she was really there before him, waiting. Her beautiful, brown eyes were growing impatient. She raised an eyebrow, as if to ask him, “What are you waiting for?” He answered by taking off his shirt and dropping it on the floor.

  
She took in his muscular body, eyeing him greedily as he moved toward her like a jaguar, crawling across the bed on all fours. When he was finally hovering over her, she wrapped her leg behind his knee and flipped him over so that she was straddling him.

  
He took the opportunity to pull her scarf-like tunic off, and she removed the vest underneath. He could see her dark nipples under the thin white shirt that remained, and reached up to stroke them with his thumbs. She tilted her head back, savoring the sensation of him beneath her, his large hands caressing her breasts. She could feel his mounting arousal, like a creature all its own, between her legs. She felt a corresponding tightening in her own body and let out a shuddering breath. In one smooth motion, Ben sat up and removed her shirt. Their bare skin pressed together at long last, he kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

  
As he pulled out of the kiss, she gently bit his lip and heard him let out a low moan. She pushed him back down, holding his wrists against the bed. He could have easily broken free, but he did not. Rey bent down and placed her lips, very gently, on his scarred cheek. She traced the scar with her mouth, down his neck and to his chest. Every spot she touched lit a fire on his skin. She was finished with the scar, but she continued to kiss across his chest and down his stomach. He had barely noticed that she had let go of his wrists, and was now pulling at the waistband of his pants. He lifted his hips in assistance, and she pulled them off, exposing the intensity of his lust.

  
Rey was overwhelmed. With desire. With fear. She stood, motionless and shirtless. Frozen. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She had thought of little else since their hands touched on Ahch-To, but fantasies were harmless. What would it mean for them to come true?

  
Ben sat up and moved to the edge of the bed in front of her. His emotive eyes held none of the trepidation she was feeling. There was only tenderness, desire, and—dare she think it?—love. She snapped out of her reverie as he placed light kisses over her bare breasts and stomach. His hands on her waist sent chills all over her body. She tried for a moment to remember what had seemed so important only seconds before, but he took her nipple in his mouth, pulling hard, and the sensation engulfed all possibility for coherent thought.

  
He let go and she let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. He moved his mouth toward her other nipple, and slid his hands from her waist to her hips, pushing down her loose pants along the way. As the soft fabric slid down her legs, Ben slid his hand along the inside of her thigh until he reached her core. He found her wet and swollen and gasped, letting her nipple fall out of his mouth.

  
Rey put her hands on his shoulders and placed one knee on either side of him. She lowered herself so that she was hovering just over his cock. She could feel the heat radiating off of it. She looked into his eyes. Yes, it was love she saw there. She kissed him as she lowered herself onto his lap and he penetrated her at last.

  
He clawed his hands into her waist at the sensation. It was so much more than he ever could have dreamed. It was as though they were made for each other, two halves of a whole that had finally come together. He felt it not only in his body, but in his soul. They were the balance between the dark and the light.

  
Rey moved her hips back and forth, slowly. She had never felt so alive. Every nerve was alert, inside and out, and the only sensation they felt was sheer ecstasy. Ben was a part of her. He was what she had been missing for so long, and now she was alone no more. She felt she would shatter with the fullness of the feeling. She was one with Ben, with the Force, with the universe.

As they moved together, the world fell away. Their Bond returned, and they filled one another’s minds. Ben was right. The past could die. It did. They shuddered together, moaning and panting. The future was unclear, but this was right. They were right, and the rest would fall into place.

Ben laid back, pulling Rey with him. She pressed her head against his chest and listened to the strong, steady beat of his heart. She knew that they could find a way forward, as long as they were together.


End file.
